Sorrow
by Nightwinds9
Summary: This is my first story so be easy on me. Lemon in later chapters. Suicide attempt. Kaiba and Teikara have been married for three years but what happens when Kaiba is caught in the arms of his ex and his true love leaves him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Seto Kaiba,Mokuba Kaiba,Yu-Gi-Oh, the song Break Away, the song White Houses and anything else said...But I do own Teikara, Miracle, Maragold, Legend, and Vash. The are (c) of me!

Kaiba layed his head on his pillow. What had he just done. Teikara is never coming back, he told himself. His eyes filled with tears as he burried his face into his pillow. He had never felt this way before.

Kaiba heard a knock on his door but he didn't move a muscle. He contunued to cry his heart out. This pain was too much.His face was still burried in his pillow. One of his maids came in, holding some of his clothes and things and laid them on his dressor and sat down on the bed with him. She put her hand on his back.

"Master...are you alright? I've never seen you like this before? There has to be something wrong..."

Kaiba sighed and lifted his head up from his pillow.

"Leave me alone alright...." he said quietly with tears still in his eyes.

Kaiba rolled over onto his side, facing away from the maid. The maid got off his bed and slowly walked to the door.

"All right Master....I hope you feel better."She said as she shut it quietly and left the room.

The maid quietly went downstairs and walked over to where the rest of the maids were working.

"Master Seto is deeply upset...does anybody have a clue why? I've never seen him cry like this...is he depressed?"

The other maids looked at each other and shook their heads. All of a sudden Mokuba appeared from the kitchen. He had a sad look on his face.

"Teikara saw him with his ex on last night,Maragold,and I did too. I saw something she didn't though....Maragold MADE Kaiba do it with her. Teikara left and she said she was never coming back....Seto really loved her.....I really wanted her as a step-sis but I don't think that Seto is going to ever fall in love again after that...."

The maids all drooped their heads after hearing that. Finally when Kaiba let his guard down....his ex comes back from the grave, puts him under her spell, romances him, and then breaks him up from his one true love. The maids felt sad for Kaiba. They knew that his heart was forever wounded and that it would take all of his strength to heal it.

Teikara walked down the sidewalk. She still had tears in her eyes. Her mind was racing. She was asking herself so many questions and it only made her feel worse.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

" Why would he cheat on me like that? I thought he loved me! Did I do the right thing by leaving him? And now....I don't have any money...and no place to live...Why me?!"

Teikara started to cry again. She sat down on a bench and looked down at the stuff she had managed to grab before she left. She could sell the things Seto had bought her and maybe rent an appartment...He spent so much money on her.

She found herself thinking about him again. No matter what she did he came back to her mind. Maybe it was because they were telepathic or because she still felt feelings for him. That might have been it. She knew that she still loved him but did he still love her the same? She put her head in her hands and cried.

Kaiba got up. He rubbed his eyes. They were red and puffy from crying. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a pair of very sharp scissors. He began to hack at his wrist as a suicide attempt. After leaving quite a few marks on his wrist he threw down the scissors and admirred his work. They makrs were bleeding but not enough to kill him he thought. He exited teh bathroom with his wrist still bleeding and walked over to the door and opened it and came down the stairs to where Mokuba and the maids were talking.

"Brother! What are you doing down?" Mokuba said as Kaiba walked down the stairs. Mokuba then spotted Seto's bloody wrist and hand. "What did you do!?!"

Kaiba looked away from Mokuba. He looked away from everybody. His eyes showed too much. Pain, Sorrow, Guilt, Anger, and no sign of hope. Kaiba knew what he had to do now. His heart was now weakened and he had to freeze it back up to prevent anymore pain. He glared at the maids and Mokuba.

"Get back to work!" He said coldly.

Mokuba at that moment, ran out of the house, he had to find Teikara or his brother would frost back up his heart and never defrost it ever again or even worse.....kill himself. Those marks on his wrist seemed very real....too real. Mokuba cried all the way into town.

Mokuba ran down the sidewalk. He seached the faces of the people who walked by for the lonely face of Teikara but he had no luck. Just as he had gave up hope he said a lonely figure sitting on a near-by bench. She had long black hair that has covering her face. She had her hands holding her face and it looked like see was crying. Mokuba stopped.

"Teikara? Is that you?" Mokuba cried out to her.

She girl looked up. Her tearfilled blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She got up and walked over to Mokuba and with a sigh of relief, hugged him.

"Mokuba! I can't believe it's you!"

"Teikara, I must tell you this....it wasn't his fault! Seto would never cheat on you! He didn't do it on purpose! She was going to kill you if he didn't! He did it for you! Now Seto wants to commit suicide. You have to help him."

His voice sounded distressed. Tears poured down his eyes.

"Please come back to him before it's too late"

Teikara shook her head like she couldn't make up her mind. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly walked back to the Kaiba mansion with Mokuba carring her stuff.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on   
Fly away  
Break away

It started to snow as they arrived at the front gate. Teikara saw a dark figure watching them from the window.

"Seto....I'm so sorry...please don't do it....."She whispered to herself as she ran inside.

The maids all looked at her like they hadn't seen her for a year. They were all overjoyed at seeing her back that they left the room so they could tell everybody else in the mansion.

Teikara ran upstairs and down the hallway to where she saw Seto's figure in the window.

She came to the door and slowly opened it. Seto was standing there looking out the window. His right wrist was bandaged and his left wrist looked as if it were bleeding. He turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Seto! I didn't know! Mokuba just told me what happened! I'm so sorry! Please dont' kill yourself!"

"Go away! I have no room in my heart for you anymore. You left me even when I was trying to explain what happened. I don't care if I ever see you again! That's why I'm planning to commit suicide. To rid me of my pain! Leave before I call sercurity!"

Kaiba's voice was so icy and cold that Teikara shivered. Kaiba just glared at her, giving her a no mercy look. She cried and sank to her knees.

"Seto! Listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please! Just forgive me and forget this ever happened! I still love you!......I'm .......sorry..." She got up and went over to him. She grabbed his bleeding wrist.

"Let me bandage that up for you....please.....don't kill yourself. I love you and so does Mokuba. If your not going to live for me live for our child!"

Kaiba didn't move a muscle. His eyes told what he didn't even want to say. Something inside him told him not to say it. Not to throw her out into the cold dark streets of Domino.

"Maybe one day, we could pick up from where we left off...but it isn't today. Pick up your things that you didn't grab a minute ago and leave. Take this check. I'll pay for an appartment but only for the first cost. You pay rent and don't expect me to help you pay for it..."

Teikara looked sad but at the same time overjoyed. She was happy that he didn't just kick her to the curb...but sad that he didn't want to pick up the pieces and rebuild just yet....

"And about your life?" She asked as she took the check.

Kaiba spoke, "For our child and her only. Someday maybe we could finish this...Mokuba would really like it if we did...I know how much he likes you." His cold icy blue eyes still stared upon Teikara's..." Well good-"

Kaiba never had the chance to finish, as Teikara had leant up and put her lips to his. The kiss was tender, yet chilling, making him shudder. Whether it was from shock or enjoyment, he wasn't sure, possibly a mixture of both. Anyway, Seto didn't know how to react at all; he merely just stood there feeling her caress his mouth sweetly, which was causing new emotions to wash over him in a tidal wave. As soon as it had begun, the lip lock ended, as Teikara pulled away from him.

"Goodbye Seto. Just as you said...someday we might rebuild what seemed to be the perfect relationship....but not today....goodbye..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba,Mokuba, the song Break Away, the song White Houses, or anything else said. I DO own Teikara, Miracle ,Legend, Vash, and Maragold./

Teikara walked from his office and down the stairs where the maids and Mokuba were sitting and pasing the floor waiting for any news of what happened. Teikara looked at the maids and Mokuba who had just raised their heads to look at the girl.

"Hey, Teikara? What happened? So you two back together or what?" Mokuba asked after running up to her.

"No, Mokuba we aren't. We're not ready for a relationship, I guess....Your brother and it might be best if you went up and saw him. He's in shock.."

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Break away  
Break away/

She picked up her things and walked out the door. She walked till Mokuba could not see her anymore. She was gone...

A couple of minute later the door to the Kaiba mansion opened and a girl a bit younger than Kaiba entered. She had brown hair and lavender eyes. She was holding a black haired girl about the age of five. She let the girl down and she ran up the steps. The maids turned to look at the young girl then back at the older girl.

"Miss Kaiba? What are you doing back so soon.And how is the young master?" The oldest maid said to the older girl.

"Miracle's fine...why?"

"Did you not hear, Miss Kaiba?"

"Hear what?"

"The elder masters broke up...I hope young master won't be too upset..."

"Seto and Teikara broke up!" She almost screamed this. It had seemed wierd that they would break up. They loved each other dearly and even had a child together.Why was this happening!

At that moment Kaiba came down the stairs holding Miracle in his arms followed my Mokuba. Miracle was playing with her father's locket in which now held two pictures. One of Mokuba and one of Teikara. She seemed very continent in her father's arms....she had always been like that. Only Kaiba, when she was a baby, could make her stop crying...Not even her mother could stop her from crying but the slightest touch from her father instantly calmed her.

"Master..." The older maid spoke. " I think it would be best to tell the young one now. About her mother and you..."

Miracle stared at her father. She stopped playing with his locket and looked him strait in the eyes.

"What? What do you mean? Did something happen to Mommy?" She began to cry and Kaiba held her tightly.

"Miracle...I don't know how to tell you this but...your mother and I broke up...I'm sorry, darling."

Miracle cried deeper now. She burried her face in her father's trenchcoat and cried into it. He stroked her hair hoping to calm her down a bit.

"Please don't cry..I can't stand to see you cry." Kaiba told her as he put her down. He took off his locket and put it around her neck. "Take this. I have had this locket ever since I was ten years old and I'd like you to take care of it for me..."

Miracle sniffled a bit and looked at the faded gold locket around her neck. She gently fingered it. She finally knew why her father wore that locket. It was to remind him of them if ever they were appart. And now they were. She knew now how much he adored this locket and it must have been hard for him to just give it up to her....She thought in her head...Thank you Daddy... Miracle slowly walked upstairs after saying goodnight to her father,aunt, uncle, and the maids.

Again the oldest maid spoke. All the others were afraid to speak at this point. " That girl is wise beyond her years, Master. I hope she won't take all of this too hard"

"I really don't think she will. She has Kaiba blood in her, it flows through her veins, and I know she will handle this just fine...just just fine."

A month later/

Seto Kaiba awoke to some large racket downstairs. He made his bed and got ready for work wearing his famous white trenchcoat and black shirt with dark jeans. He came downstairs to find his daughter, Miracle, wearing a minature verson of his white trenchcoat yelling at people that they are fired.

"Miracle? What are you doing?"

"Firing people! But they won't listen! How do you do it?!"

"Well.....your not old enough to fire them. Only I do the firing around here young lady.."

He smiled slightly and picked her up. She looked so much like her mother. His mind drifed as he thought about Teikara. It had been a month and she hadn't even made an attempt to come and see Miracle...It wasn't like he wold bite her head off if she came....Miracle's voice got Kaiba back on track.

"Daddy...breakfeast is ready. I was gonna help Auntie cook but she wouldn't let me....I had to ask you first but you were sleeping."

" How long have you been up?" He asked her while letting her down.

"Ever since Mommy called...." Miracle yelled from the kitchen. She popped her head around the corner and ran up to him and pulled him into the kitchen...

Legend was in the kitchen making coffee. She turned and smiled at her big brother. It had been a while since he had been in a good mood in the mornings and he acually slept in for once. He wasn't late for work but he was just up later than he normally was. Normally he would wake up at 4:00 AM and go to work at 8:00 AM now he was up at 7:00 AM...

"You're up late....sleep well? Oh yeah...did Miracle tell you that Teikara called? She called about six..."

Kaiba sat down at the table as Legend brought over his coffee. He pretended to read the paper but he was really thinking of what Legend just said. About Teikara calling at six....he should I been up to talk to her.....

"Yeah yeah....I slept well....." He mumbled slightly. Last night was the first night that he hadn't worked himself to sleep...normally he would fall asleep working on his labtop. It wasn't the most comfy place to sleep but he managed. Last night he had slept in his bed and didn't even think about Teikara which frightened him a bit. Could he be forgetting her? No...no...no that wasn't it...

Legend nodded her head and picked up the phone and dialed something. She handed the phone to Kaiba who at first just looked at it, then took it and slowly answered it. It was the one person who he was kinda shocked to hear from. It was Teikara.

"Hi Seto...."

"Uh...hi Teikara. How are you.....er....doing?" He felt stupid for a change, which doesn't happen very often...he didn't really know what to say to her. It had been a while.

"I'm doing fine and you?"

"Fine...so you talked to Miracle?"

"Yeah she said that you were still sleeping...I need to ask you something..."

"What is it?" He had a hard time getting that out. There was so much he wanted to say to her but not in front of Miracle and Legend and well even in front of himself.

"I'd....uh....Like to come over if it wasn't any trouble...I'd love to see my little girl in person again. How does 5:00Pm sound?"

"I've been waiting for you to come over again! " He laughed slightly, " Sure, five's great! Miracle would love it."

Kaiba hung up. He didn't know how to react when she came over or what to say....she said she only wanted to see Miracle....

A couple of hours passed after Kaiba got home from work. It was 5:05PM and she was late. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kaiba jumped and up answered the door and there she was. She didn't look like he remembered though. She was wearing a raggidy pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Her hair was up in pony tails and she gave him a kind smirk and put her hands on her hips.

"Can I come in now?"

Kaiba blushed and let her in. A moment later Miracle came running through the door, her trenchcoat flying behind her as she ran up to her mother and hugged her. Miracle looked overjoyed as she hugged and kissed her mother.

"Mommy! I've missed you so much! Daddy's been taking good care of me!"

Legend came into the room. It had been a long while since she had seen all three of them in the same room with one another...She smiled.

"I see you...erm...have your father's since of style." Teikara giggled as she patted Miracle on the head. "Can you give us some catch up time, baby?"

"Sure mommy!" Miracle said as she ran into the kitchen to get a snack which semed to take her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba and Teikara sat on the couch. He had his arms around her keeping her close. It seemed like forever since they sat like this.

"Seto? Do you still play?" She said gestering to the baby grand piano in the room.

"Uh....yes. Why?"

"Could you play me the song, White Houses?"

"Would you sing it?"

Teikara blushed slightly. He just had to make this hard for her.

"I guess...."

They both got up and Kaiba sat down at the piano and dusted off the keys. It had been a long time since he had any time to play. He cracked his knuckles then he began to play a couple of the notes.

"Great!" Teikara loved this song. She knew the words by heart.

"You ready? It's been so long since I've heard you sing"

"It's been way to long for a lot of things, Seto...." She began.

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day 

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last 

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Teikara stopped as Seto started the piano solo. It was so beautiful.

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses"

During the song Teikara took notice of how Kaiba's fingers just flew over the keys..it amazed her. She never knew he could play that good...

"Where did you learn to play?"

"I taught myself....it wasn't too hard. I also taught myself English"

Teikara just layed there in thought. She had ploped down on the couch thinking. Was now the right time to ask him....or not..."

"Seto? When do you think we should rebuild?"

Kaiba just looked at her for a moment waiting for his brain to catch up to his heart. He had been waiting forever to hear those words. Now his mind was racing. He felt so good inside now.

"Sure." he said giving her a smirk. "But you have to do something for me first..."

"No!" She said laughing as she hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Come on!" he said dodging the onsloght of pillows as he fought back with his own pillow, laughing all the while.

"No, when will you understand this!" She tripped...and fell face first into the couch still laughing.

She suddenly got off the couch and took off running and laughing through the hallway and up the stairs. Kaiba followed chasing her through the house making quite a racket.

"No, no no no no!" She barely was able to get that out she was laughing so hard. She hadn't had so much fun since she was a child.

Kaiba tackled her to the floor. They were both panting and laughing like they were little children. He rolled over onto the floor and they were both staring up at the ceiling.

"Now you got me all tired." She laughed as Kaiba caressed her neck gently. She got up and helped him up.

"I guess I could do this one thing for you...."

Teikara followed Seto to their bedroom. He layed her on his bed and started up the preperations. Teikara was now diving under the covers while he turned on the fireplace, dimmed the lights, lighted a few rose-scented candles Teikara had always liked, shut and locked the door, and finally pulled the wrap around curtain around his bed to a close as he got in bed. Everything had to be perfect. Also he didn't want a certain somebody to wander in while he was busy. All the servants knew not to bother him when his door was shut, Miracle was sleeping, but Mokuba....that's why he locked his door. They both removed their clothes and started what was going to be a long evening.

Teikara kissed Seto and cuddled up to him. She closed her eyes and Seto could feel her soft breathing against his chest.

"I love you Teikara."

Teikara kissed Seto with passion and ran her fingers through his hair. He, in return, ran his hands down her long silk-like hair and across her back. He began to massage her sholders and back while she fondled his lips gently. She let go of the kiss only to start kissing and biting down his neck. He moaned in pleasure. He loved the way she'd please him like that. Just one touch of her gentle fingers on his neck would make him melt.

"You like?" She asked seductively as he moaned again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss his neck and chest. He shivered slightly, not because he was cold but because of the pleasure. He felt like they had never been apart.

Hours passed like seconds. He lifted himself off her and she moaned like she didn't want him to leave. She touched his face gently as he rolled over and got out of bed pulling the curtains covering the bed open. The room smelled of roses and the candles had burnt out. The fire was starting to mellow down as both of them got dressed. Teikara told Seto she's be right back as the darted into the bathroom to get fully cleaned up and to leave no signs of what happened.

"It would be a good idea....I don't want anybody finding out what went on," he said as he finished getting dressed and turned off the fireplace. He straightened up the bed to where it looked like nothing went on. Teikara then came back out of the bathroom dressed. Her hair was down, as Seto had pulled it down, and she didn't bother putting it back up. Teikara instantly ran out and jumped on Seto knocking him to the floor making a very loud thump. They both blushed then walked down the hallways.

"That was very uncalled for....." Kaiba said as he turned the corner dodging Mokuba's look. Finally they heard Mokuba go downstaires and followed.

Mokuba walked through the hallway....his brother and Teikara were making quite a racket and he wanted to know WHAT they were exactly doing up here. He searched the hallways and even found the pillows that they were attacking each other with...

"Gosh! Where in the world are they? Oh...wait I think I know...." His mind went through the gutter as he walked downstairs. He didn't even want to know.

He raided the ice cream freezer waiting for the two lovebirds to come downstairs. Finally they came downstairs. Kaiba seemed satisfied...and Teikara couldn't help but blush..

Mokuba took a huge bite of ice cream and then tried to speak..

"Sosh how wasish?"

"What?" Both Teikara and Kaiba said in unison.

Mokuba swallowed his ice cream and the spoke again.

"I said, so how was it?"

At that moment both Teikara and Kaiba blushed.

"Er.....ahem......fine....."

Another huge bite of ice cream....

"Goodsh"

Kaiba and Teikara both gave Mokuba another odd look.

"I said good. So are you two back together?"

Kaiba and Teikara both knodded their heads yes. Who could NOT stay with one another after that!

"Teikara....If your going to be my girl it'd be best if you dressed like it again." He gestured at her clothes and she laughed slightly.It was true that she wasn't really fancy. She just threw something on which happened to be some jeans and a white tee shirt and threw her hair into raggidy ponytails and left.

Legend took Teikara upstairs. She had some clothes that might fit Teikara that Seto liked. The only outfit that Kaiba kept of Teikara's was her wedding dress, the most expensive thing he had ever bought her, which cost over 35 million dollors. It had special cut diamonds around the rim and sleeves which cost about $1000 to $9000 per diamond. He really didn't fool around when it came to giving her the best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend was sorting through her closet, throwing clothes everywhere. Teikara was sitting on her bed looking at the clothes Legend was throwing everywhere.

"How about this....no...no too loose on you......will this one work.....no"

She looked up from her closet and looked at the mess she had made. Teikara was practicly covered with clothes and she almost couldn't see her floor.

"Why do you have to be so skinny? I don't think I have ANYTHING that might even come close to fiting you...well there is something you could wear but it's...ahem....your wedding dress.....it should still fit you. I could run to your place and get your clothes and you prance around in that until I come back."

Teikara got up and helped Legend pick up her mess.

"I guess I could wear my wedding dress...but...would Seto mind?"

"Heck no! I think he'd love to see you in your wedding dress again!"

"Where is it?"

"Let me get it"

Lgend ran out of the room while Teikara put away the clothes. She had never really gotten a good look at Legend's room before. Her walls were white but she had nick-nacks like posters and such all over her walls. Her bed was about the size of Mokuba's, only one person could sleep in it, the blankets were silky and soft and her bed was covered with pillows. Legend entered her room carrying a dark red dress covered with diamonds.

"Looks as good as ever, Teikara. Here." She handed the dress to Teikara, who was now laying on her bed covered with about six pillows surrounding her.

"Why do you sleep with so many pillows?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well....you have like fifteen pillows on your bed!"

"You've been sleeping in Seto's bed way too long, girl..."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Well I can't stand his bed....he has only four pillows....two for himself and two for you....well he used to when you lived with him. How could you stand that?!"

"I always sleep with two pillows....Let me guess, you sleep with all of these?"

Both girls let out a laugh and Legend knodded her head yes after giving Teikara a huge grin. It felt good to have another girl in the house...Miracle didn't count. She was too young.

Teikara took the dress into Legend's bathroom so she could change. A couple of minutes later she came out and handed her other clothes to Legend.

"How do I look?" She blushed. It had been about a month since she had wore a dress like this one.

"Amazing! How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Legend ran her hands down Teikara sides.

"You are a human hourglass...and that dress doesn't help. I looks tight on you...or is it normally like that?"

Teikara blushed and followed Legend downstairs.Kaiba was sitting on the couch talking with Mokuba about something. Mokuba's eyes got big when he saw Teikara.

"Big brother....you better look at this!"

Kaiba turned to Teikara and just like Mokuba his eyes got big for a moment then small as he studdied her.

"How do I look Seto? Any better?"

He smiled and got up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering something in her ear...

"Now you look like my girl again. And even better, like we were just married. You DO remember our wedding don't you?"

"Like it was just yesterday" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered that in his ear....

Legend grabbed her car keys and Mokuba and headed out the door. She knew where Teikara lived and just happened to have her spare key on her key ring. She grabbed Mokuba because she knew that Kaiba, Miracle, and Teikara needed come catch up time together.

"I don't trust your driving.....last time you wrecked.....lets just take the limo...."

Legend rolled her eyes at Mokuba. It WAS true that she wrecked last time she drove and Kaiba had banned her from her car but....it was an emergency! She was late for a dentist appointment and ran her car into a tree....

"Trust me Mokie...I'll get us there in one piece....the car might not be but we will"

"Can't Seto drive us? Or the limo is ALWAYS THERE YOU KNOW?"

"Seto can't drive worth beans...."

"He's like ten times better than you are."

"Ok...we'll take the limo....just get in..."

The minute Mokuba got in Legend locked the limo to where Mokuba couldn't get out. She smiled and made a couple faces and hopped into her car and drove off.

"LEGEND! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE! AWWW MAN!"

Meanwhile....

Legend was in her car, trying to be careful. She had the radio blasting and she was singing along with it...until she noticed she passed where Teikara lived....

"Man...why me....Hey...wait....Where am I?"

She looked around trying to find something she knew. Everything looked different. Just her luck. She ripped out her cell phone and dialed Kaiba up. Man would be be mad knowing she got lost....."

"Seto? I'm...uh...lost. Please come find me!" She tried to sound innocent but it didn't work.

She sat there in her car waiting for Kaiba and them to get there. A couple of minues later a black limo pulled up. The back window rolled down and it was indeed Kaiba.

"Got lost did ya? It took forever to find you..."

Legend hopped into her car and followed the limo to Teikara's apartment. When they arrived she told everybody to stay outside while she got her stuff.

"Why don't you think she invited us in?" Mokuba said plopping down by the door.

"I think she might be embarrassed of the way she lives now so she won't show us....I mean, she went from having everything and the house always being neat even if she forgot to clean up something or do something like that but now she has to work and stuff and she can't do it all...so the house won't look perfect like ours. You get it?"

Mokuba titled his head slightly sideways and knoded.

" I guess..."

Kaiba looked at his watch. She had been in there more than five minutes and still wasn't ready.....What was taking her so long...


End file.
